Hogwarts, My Life
by geebug123
Summary: Two best friends, a Hufflepuff and a Slithering begin there magical journey at Hogwarts. Not as cheesy as it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer, I of course do not own these franchises._

Chapter One

I stared out of the train window. It still seemed impossible that I was really going to a school for witchcraft and wizardry. The letter from Hogwarts had come during a sleep over I was having with my best friend Joy. We lived in Bristol and now we were going to a magic school! Joy sat beside me, burying her nose into a book she purchased at Diagon Ally called "Actors, Witches in Disguise." I supposed I should be learning things too, we are muggle borns after all and the fully magical kids would have a head start. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was way too excited. There was plenty to be excited for after all, other than the fact that I'm going to a place of magic and adventure, the candy cart was supposed to come to this room first. Giving Joy and me first pick on everything. Yay, I would get chocolate, chocolate, and chocolate. Did I tell you that I LOVE chocolate!

London city flew by and I admired the view. But we were barely outside of the city line when a boy with silvery blonde hair entered the room. He had about five goons behind him, two of who looked like body guards.

"Can I help you?" I asked as he entered.

"Who are you?" He drawled. Joy looked up from her book, raising her eyebrows at his tone of voice.

"Joy Hubbard, and this is Veronica Harmer." Joy closed her book and sat up straight.

"Pure blood?" I was rather taken aback by his bluntness.

"Um, muggle borns." I stuttered.

"Oh, well this cart happens to be mine, so you two mud bloods should leave." He nodded to the door.

"Really? Uh we were here first and I don't see your name anywhere. I stood up and crossed my arms just to make sure that he got the point that I wasn't budging. I guess that I shouldn't be surprised that there is prejudice in the wizarding world too. But I had hoped that first wizard my age I met wasn't a total jerk.

"Dumb blonde." He muttered. Then all I could see was red. I don't care what people call me, but questioning my intelligence is crossing the LINE!

"Do you have a death wish?!" Joy asked incredulously. The boy looked taken aback.

"Oh, so now just because of my hair color I suddenly have a lower IQ? You hypocrite" I ranted. "Ever herd of Athena? Greek goddess, worshiped by all of the Greeks AND romans. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She was blonde with gray eyes, just like me and if you think tha-"

"Veronica?" Joy asked haltingly.

"WHAT?" I turned around sharply.

"Uh, your hair…" I glanced at my braid. It was on fire. The boy and his cronies looked absolutely terrified. Before I could do anything, my empathy with animals and newly found magic mixed to match my emotions. All of the animals on the train ATTACKED the boy. I covered my gapping mouth with my hands, starring in amazement as cats, toads, rats, and owls surrounded him. Even the two little kittens that Joy and I had adopted were attacking him. He managed to brake free, and before he ran into another compartment he yelled,

"Wait till my father hears about this!"

After that the train ride was fun. Joy and I made a new friend, whose name is Luna Lovegood. For the rest of the ride we discussed a new topic she introduced us to about Nargels. I found the topic quite interesting. I even got a free Quibbler!


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the hallway outside of the great hall. Joy was just pointing out yet another moving picture to me. I thought of how cool it would be if I made a photo album full of moving pictures. A severe looking woman stood before us, telling us about the houses. I doubted anyone was listening though. Luna had told us all about it in the boats over the lake. I thought about the houses pros and cons. Slytherin sounded misunderstood to me. They're ambitious, like Joy, what's wrong with that? Doesn't mean that they're all bad. The Ravenclaws were clever. I might be sorted into that. My friends usually said that I was too smart for my own good. I guess that they're right, I was known for correcting teachers. Then Grifandor, nope, I'm not brave. Not in the least. But I REALLY hope that I'm Hufflepuff. I mean, their traits are loyalty, hardworking, and kindness. They're the best of us. Professor McGonagle finished her speech and went though the great wooden doors. We were supposed to wait. While I waited I pulled out my wand and inspected it. I loved my wand. Ollivander had said that it was special, but he didn't say why. I was a dark mahogany color, with a matching handle and a design of vines tracing to the tip. It was about 13 inches, slightly flexible, Ollivander had said. There was a bang and the doors opened. My fellow first years and I walked into the Great hall. It was amazing, with a ceiling that looked like the night sky and floating candles. A girl with frizzy brown hair and brown eyes saw me starring up. "It's enchanted, I read about it in Hogwarts A History." I nodded and broke my gaze from the ceiling, looking around at the four dining tables that stretched from one end of the room to the other. They were full of older kids who stared at us. Suddenly I felt overwhelmed and slipped my hand into Joy's. "It'll be ok." She smiled nervously. In front of us was an old raggedy hat. That's when the hat began to sing. "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat and I cap them all! There's nothing in your head the sorting hat can't see. So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You may belong in Griffindor where dwell the brave of hart; You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind; Or yet in Slytherine you might make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap. You're in safe hands (though I have none.) FOR I'M A THINKING CAP!" I gasped as the hat finished it's little solo. Professor McGonagle started to call names, I didn't pay much attention until Luna was called up. "Luna Lovegood." She called from her list, looking over her spectacles. The hat barely touched her head when it called out, "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table clapped like maniacs. I sighed, they would be lucky to have her. A little while later she called, "Joy Hubbard." I held my breath as Joy let go of my hand and walked confidently up to the four legged stool. As the sorting hat hovered above her head I saw Joy crossing her fingers. A moment passed, "SLYTHERINE!" I shouted. The Slytherine clapped and welcomed her in, it looked nice enough, even if it did have that boy. Who I now know as Draco Malfoy. "Veronica Harmer." Professor McGonagle called. I swallowed and walked up to the stool. I had to walk up the few steps and turn my back on the teachers who sat facing the hall. I looked out over the crowd of people and felt my heart pounding. Too many people. "You are clever, no doubt about that." The hat muttered into my ear. "Brave too." That was a lie, I'm sure of that. " But your more than kind, truthful, loyal, and just too." I could swear I was blushing, I mean, I'm not the meanest person in the world. But I just think he was laying it on a little thick. It's a he right? I thought, never-mind. "HUFFLEPUFF!" It called out. I could swear that my grin right the was too big for my face. I took off the hat and trotted to the Hufflepuff table. People patted me on the back and congratulated me. "Welcome to the best house of them all!" Said one kid. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a blinding smile. "Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory, head if house." I shook his hand. Before he could continue the head master said in a clear voice, "Let the feast begin." Then fruits, meats, and veggies blossomed in the clear dishes like flowers blossoming like flowers. The rest of the. Meal flew by. My fellow Hufflepuffs are really nice, and I have a lot in common with most of them. Like taste in books and games. One kid gave me a Every Flavored Bean, I got canned dog food. I think I've lost my taste for Jelly Beans. One time I made eye contact with Joy and we made pouty faces. I hopped that we would have a lot of classes together. "Come along," Cedric called as the first years followed him down a long corridor. Instead of following the other houses up a stair case. Instead we went down one into a large room that blasted my face with heat as I entered. It was full of little creators with large ears and huge eyes. "Hello." I said to one. "Um, they don't usually talk to us." Another first year whispered in my ear, she had blonde hair and brown eyes. "No, no, it's fine. We are used to friendly Hufflepuffs in here, we don't mind." The creature said in a high voice. It smiled at me. "I don't want to sound rude, but what are you?" I asked it. "I'm Daisy the house elf." She said. "Hogwarts has slaves too!?" A girl with dark red hair walked up to us putting her hands on her hips. "No, we are paid here, and most of us are free anyway. I have to go, but I would love to talk to later." Daisy walked away to a row of sinks. "I'm Jennifer," said the blonde. She shook my hand. "I'm sorry if I sounded like a jerk. It's just that I have a few friends with house elves and they usually don't like to talk. And this is Casey, my best friend." She nodded to the red head. "Hi, I'm Veronica. What did you mean by slavery?" I turned to Casey. "House elves are bound as slaves unless their mastered let them go by giving them clothing. It's terrible." I nodded. These two seem nice. "That is terrible." I hate slavery. It always seemed plane wrong to me. "Come on, we're falling behind." Jennifer pulled us along the kitchen to the group. We were standing in front of a pile of barrels. Cedric showed us how to tap out wands in a certain order to open up the door. "If you do this incorrectly you'll be showered in vinegar, so if you're unsure ask a older student. You are not to reveal the location or password to someone outside of Hufflepuff," everyone nodded and Cedric led us into the common room. It was earthy, with moonlight filling it through a window that was high up. There was a large fire place, thick, plush couches and a thick red rug. All of the older kids were in the middle of a large party. "THIS IS FORE THE FIRST YEARS." One kid shouted at me over the din. I grinned and flowed Casey and Jennifer to a pastry table were a ghost, who Cedric had told me was the Fat Frier, was. What seemed like a long time later we were led to our dormitories. I was relived to find out that Jennifer, Casey, and I were bunking together. I reached for the black handle and pushed. The room has a stone floor, window, and three four poster beds. They had thick black and yellow comforters that matched the beds curtained. My kitten, Princes Tiger sat I. The middle. She had a white belly and gray fur covered with dark gray stripes. She was licking her paw. I scooped her up in my arms and collapsed on my bed. My luggage was beside it so I changed into my PJ's and brushed my teeth. The. I crawled into the warm covers and cuddled up to Princes Tiger. I fell asleep talking to Casey and Jennifer. Murmuring about the next day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Veronica, get up, breakfast is in an hour." I was shaken awake by Casey. Jennifer was still fast asleep and I envied her.

"I'm up, I'm up." I groaned and threw off my thick, warm covers. The school uniform for girls was a black skirt, a gray sweater vest, a white button-down shirt and black dress shoes. I grabbed my uniform and changed quickly in the bathroom. When I exited my silky hair was brushed into a pony tail and my outfit spotless. Jennifer was rubbing her eyes and yawning in bed. Casey on the other hand was, like me, ready to face the day. She had both our bags neatly organized and set by the door as she waited.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded and grinned.

"Thanks for giving me a head start, how did you know I like to do things early?" I asked a we headed to the great hall.

"I just took a guess from our conversations last night and woke you up when I did. Jennifer on the other hand hates getting up early, anything with the word "early" she hates." I snorted.

"Sounds like my best friend Joy, she said herself that she would never get anything done if it wasn't for the last minute." Casey laughed. As we were about to enter the Great Hall Draco and his two body guards walked passed us. I would have ignored him if he hadn't started talking to us first.

"So your still here? Haven't been kicked out for attacking anyone else with your animal army?" Draco sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean to do that, and I'm sorry. But you did call me a dum blonde, so you did deserve it." I said as an answer. I really was sorry that I might have hurt him, but he HAD deserved it.

"Why you little-" before he could continue to insult me Joy walked up to us.

"Veronica, hay." She shoved passed Draco and put her arm around my shoulder. "Malfoy, won't you just go bother someone else? Honestly, no one wants to hang around a prat." With that she led Casey and me into the great hall. "Ugh, I've had just about enough of Malfoy from the common room last night." Joy sighed. "He was acting like he owned the place. Almost every one went along with it." I smiled.

"So how did you like your first night here?" I asked her.

"Other than Malfoy, great! I met a few Slytherins who weren't under Malfoy's thumb. They were really nice and two of them are my room mates. One of them is a inspiring actress like me." I was relived that Joy had had a good night. "How was your first night as a Hufflepuff?" She continued.

"Not bad, the older kids threw a party for us new comers and I made three friends. Cedric Diggory, Jennifer, and Casey here." I motioned to Casey.

"Hello." She shook Joys hand and smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you." Just then people started to poor into the Great Hall and we all agreed for us to meet up after school hours in the corridor out side of the Great Hall. Breakfast was just as good as dinner last night. Sausages, biscuits, waffles, and pancakes covered the tables. Heat rolled of them in thick steams. I took in a deep breath, it smelled amazing. Soon my plate was cleared and polished and all I had left to do was to check my schedule. First I had first potions, then defense against the Dark, Arts, and then charms charms. I sighed and folded my schedule. I was exited for classes of coarse. But I was also terrified that I would fail everything. I usually put a lot of pressure on myself. So I excused myself from the table and started making my way across the castle.

The potions class was shared with the Griffindors and Slytherines. Malfoy and this famous dude people were calling Potter were in the front of the room. The potions master had pale skin, black hair, and a sour exasperation. As I started to unpack my stuff Joy walked in sat down beside me. I smiled at her and whispered,

"Professor, uh," I glanced at the board "Snape looks like a real charmer. Joy giggled.

"No kidding. People say he's head of Slytherine." She mumbled. Snape was listing things he could teach us. All of witch sounded either made for greed or death. Pleasant. Fumes rose from bubbling pots. I was listing to the things that Snape was saying. But after a while I started to day dream. Even when living a fantasy habits dye hard I guess. Besides, right now he was explaining what they all do. But they all had names like, Luck, or Death and they were pretty self explanatory when I had read about them so there was no reason to pay attention.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." Snape asked sharply, shaking me from my daydreams. Then my vision went white. Appearing before my eyes was a vision of a laughing girl with red hair and bright green eyes. Then a vision of her and a young Snape. But the vision got a little out of hand after that. It showed a man, with no nose and a maniacal laugh. He was pointing a wand at the girl, now grown up, and shouting some kind of curse. She was dead. All I could hear was Snape's voice shouting "LILLY!"

I shuttered and gasped as the vision faded away.

"Are you ok?" Joy asked listening concerned. I nodded. "You looked like you were going to be sick."

"I'm fine." I muttered. But on a hunch I started to flip through the potions book, in flower language put together, the things Snape had said to Potter meant , I bitterly regret Lilly's death. I was taken aback. I wondered how long it took him to plan this to say. For some resign I understood everything about James, Lilly, Snape, and what had happened from that vision. When the bell rang for the next class and I walked by Snape's desk. He didn't give any sine that he expected someone to get his clever sentence. So I pretended that I hadn't noticed anything. But as Joy and I left for our next classes I asked her about it.

"Joy, have you ever herd of visions? Like as magic?" She whipped around to face me.

"I knew something happened in there!" She exclaimed triumphantly and strayed flipping threw one of her books. "You might be a diviner." She said finding the page she had been looking for. It talked about diviners. She ripped out and handed it to me. "Look it over in your next class. It might tell you if your one or not. We'll talk later." With that she trotted down the hall, her brown hair flipping back and fourth. I tucked the paper into my bag and ran to my next class. DADA, or Defense Against the Dark Arts was interesting. I had a fun time working with my partner Hermione Granger. She was quite intelligent and we had a good time being amazed at everything we learned. For she to was a muggle born. We decided to meet up at brake.

After that it was lunch. I Jennifer told me that she couldn't meet up with Joy and me. But I didn't care. I had managed to find Luna so we were going to hang out. When I thought about it it would be a group of a Slytherine, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and a Griffindor. It would kinda be like the four founders. I didn't understand the rivalry between the houses. I mean, the founders founded the school together because they were friends despite their differences. Why can't all the houses be friends like the founders? And when I had read Hogwarts A History, I discovered that muggle borns back then were raised to hate witches and wizards by their parents. So even though I did not agree with Slytherines point of view, he had valid resigns. Like the other founders he was just trying to ensure the safety of the children going to Hogwarts. When he had seen what his idea was doing to the friendship of the founders he left to save what was left of it.

I thought about all of this as I ate lunch. But soon I was shaken from my thinking.

"Hay you, you goin to eat that?" A kid beside me asked pointing at a sandwich on my plate. I had already eaten one so I shook my head. "Awesome, did you see Potter in potions! Amazing isn't it." He took the sandwich and counted to talk. I didn't get one word into the rest of the conversation. As he talked I realized what the disadvantage of Hufflepuff can be. Even though the personality of Hufflepuffs can make them better than everyone, some can be big headed and boastful. This kid, Alfred kept going on and on about good he was a Quiddig. Some kind wizard game. I just pretended to listen and looked over the paper Joy had given me. The way it described seers and their visions I was positive that I was one. But it seemed like visions don't come often so I shouldn't expect one anytime soon. I decided to keep my talent to myself.

Eventually it was time for charms. Mione was in that class too so I stood by her. We were suppose make our wands light up. Mione and I were the only people who managed to do it, Witch made me extremely proud. Our teacher, I noticed, was about as tall as my stack of books. I tried not to laugh because I know that it's rude. But it was hard when he had to levitate himself to look one of the kids, Dean, in the eye.

Finally, classes were over. By the time Mione and I were at the edge of the lake Joy and Luna were already there.

"Hay!" I said running up to them. Joy was skipping rocks as Luna studied a plant with three Venice Flytrap heads.

"Hello." Luna said absently. I smiled.

"Joy, Luna, this is Hermione Granger. Mione, this is Joy Hubbard and Luna Lovegood."

"Hi!" Mione smiled. After that we all sat down and started to get to know each other better. Joy was happy to find out that she wasn't the only only child in this little group. About and hour passed before I brought up something that had been bothering me all day. When I finally got up the nerve to mention my vision Mione looked impressed.

"There are very few actual seers, it's a very sketchy brand if magic. Full of frauds." When I described the vision Mione looked sure of something and Luna's distant gaze grew sharp.

"You say that the man had no nose?" Luna asked.

"Yah, his face could scar a child for life, does that mean something?" I asked.

"That sounds like You Know Who." Mione looked serious. "The night Harry defeated him and his parents died."

"No. We don't know who." I said but Joy interrupted.

"Harry?" I glanced at Joy, before she had moved to Bristol she had stood up to these bully's and had a friend named Harry… Potter. "Harry Potter?"

"Yah, why?" Mione looked like this was a well know fact or something, I just couldn't beloved that I hadn't put that connection before.

"He used to be a friend of mine before I moved to Bristol. I can't believe I didn't reminisce him. I'll have to go say hi." The bell that signaled that all students must go to dinner sounded and we had to brake up the conversation, but we agreed to meet up here the next day.

Please comment, and don't worry, the story is going to pick up in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

I sat down looking over the water of the lake. Joy was in a detention and Luna was with Hermione in the library. I didn't feel like studying or like joining Joy in detention so I just sat there. I felt bad for Joy, when I told her about what Snape had said to Harry, she had gone right up to Snape and held out her arms.

"Do you need a hug?" She had asked. And now, she is sitting in detention on Halloween night. The detention would have been sooner but our choir's leader had asked if Snape could postpone it so Joy and I could rehearse our duet for two night's feast. The duet is quite beautiful actually. Anyway, I skipped a rock. I was never quite talented at that sort of thing, but this one skipped three times.

"Mud blood playing alone?" I sighed inwardly as I heard Draco Malfoy sneer behind me. I stood up, brushed some sand off my robes and turned around.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I crossed my arms, raising an eye brow. Sure enough there stood the little brat and a few other Slytherins.

"I was just wondering where your other mud blood friend is."

"She's right over there." I pointed to a slope where I saw Joy making her way down. "And can't you come up with any other insult? The whole mud blood thing is getting old."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Joy came up beside me before Draco could answer my question.

"He was asking where you were. I think he has a crush." Joy blanched.

"WHAT!?" Draco screeched.

"I only speak the truth." I held up my hand defensively.

"Veronica, gross." Joy put her hand to her stomach.

"Why you fowl- if you ever even consider me looking at a fowl mud blood again I-I-I'll tell my father. He'll get you thrown out."

"You really do think your god's gift to the world don't you?" Joy sounded disgusted.

"If that's true then I hope that god kept his reseat." A few older Gryffindor's who were walking by snorted with laughter.

"You tell him." Said a red head. His, what MUST be his twin, grinned.

"Do you need some ice for that burn Draco?" Asked his twin, laughing his head off.

"Keep moving." Joy waved them away. They did as she asked but reluctantly.

"Come one." I pulled Joy away before Malfoy could say anything more. I was getting sick of his big mouth, it's almost as big as his head.

We started to walk up the slope to the Halloween feast. The day was crisp with a promises of snow in the air. Almost like my mountain house in main. When we entered the great hall we gasped in unison. It was the most amazing thing EVER! Jack-o lanterns were hanging over our heads, ghosts were everywhere, and the tables were over flowing with CANDY. I waved to Joy and headed over to the Hufflepuff table where I sat down next to Jennifer and Cassie on my right. To my left was Cedrick and a few of his friends.

"Hay Veronica." Jennifer elbowed me.

"What?" I asked tearing my eyes from the decorations.

"Look at that fountain." I glanced over at a fountain that was pouring down pure chocolate.

"O. My. God." I took a mug and filled it to the top with steaming hot melted chocolate. It was better than hot chocolate. I started to sip contentedly as my friends talked. All was well, the warm happy atmosphere, made everything seem ok. That is until Quarrel came running in screaming,

"Troll! Troll! Troll in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know." I stared in amazement as he fainted. All of the kids started to get up and scream.

"Why are you guys running? The troll is down stairs." I continued to sip my chocolate.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore raised his hands and everyone quieted down. "Please, everyone go to your dormitories." As people started to shuffle past us Joy grabbed my arm. Her eyes were wide.

"I don't think that Dumbledore is actually the brightest wizard of our age. He's sending the Slytherins right to the troll." I hugged her.

"It'll be fine. If you see the troll just distract it with Draco." I tried to comfort her.

"That would never work, he's too bitter."

"But trolls need toothpicks to right?" Joy gave a weak laugh.

"Your Veronicas friend right?" Cedric stopped as he passed us. "Here." He waved his wand over Joys head and muttered something. Her badge turned into a bagger and the color her tie turned to black and yellow. "You can come with us."

"You trust me?" Joy asked. I was surprised to, the house locations are very closely guarded.

"If your Veronicas friend then yes." Cedric smiled. I almost blushed. God he was hot.

"Thank you." Joy smiled earnestly. "I promise that I won't tell anyone."

"I can believe that." And with that he walked off after his friends. I smiled at Joy.

"You can see what my common room is like." I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor.

"Whoa, wait." Joy stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? I'm hungry, I wanna get some food from Daisy." I whined.

"Look." She pointed down the hall. Quarrel was sneaking around a corner, glancing over his shoulder nervously.

"Well he's not very suttle." Joy nodded and we set off down the hall. Luna was just about to go up a stair case when she saw us peering around a corner.

"Hello." She greeted us. I placed a finger over my lips and motioned for her to join us.

Quarrel was walking up a side stair case.

"Aren't the teachers supposed to be going to the dugongs?" Luna asked. I nodded.

Just as we were about to follow Quarrel Professor Snape came around the corner.

"Professor!" I called and beckoned him closer. He came closer as if he expected us to prank him or something… again. Don't ask.

"Students should be going to their dormitories now." I nodded. "Now get to bed, the Hufflepuff dorms are that way." He pointed in the wrong direction, I almost laughed at how sure he seemed.

"Professor Quarrel was going to the third floor, not to the dungeons, and we ugh couldn't help but wonder-" Snape set off down the hall before I could finish. "Well that was rude." I huffed indignantly.

"Really, I'm in his house and he still doesn't know that I'm Slytherin." Joy rolled her eyes. It was true that Snape still doesn't even know Joys name.

"Come on." I started down the hall, sneaking after Snape. Luna and Joy followed me up the stairs. Snape was almost out of sight but we followed the sounds of his footsteps.

"Isn't this floor of limits?" Luna asked as we ascended yet another stair case. I shrugged.

"We should go to our dorms." Joy whispered. I shook my head in response. There was something going on and I was determined to know what it was. When we finally saw Snape and Quarrel were having what looked like a serious discussion, then again if its Snape there won't be anything other than serious. Honestly, does that man ever smile?

"What are you doing up here? Teachers should be in the dungeon."

"N-n-nothing." Quarrel stuttered as usual. "I was just, uh, going to my rooms to recover f-f-from the fright."

"Fine… but if I catch you up here again." Snape whirled around and walked away, leaving the threat hanging in the air. Quarrel slumped away. Behind where they had been standing was door that seemed to say just from its demeanor, "don't enter." And don't ask how a door can look like its saying something cause it just does.

"Well that's over, now let's goooo." Joy tugged on my arm. I ignored her and strutted over to the door and pushed on its polished handle. Nothing. I sighed and pulled out my wand, ten and three quarter inches, slightly springy with a phoenix feather core.

"Allahermora." I whispered, that door sprung open on silent hinges. The room inside was dark, with only the light from outside to light the way, as I crept in Joy and Luna followed close behind. I was just about to stop holding my breath when a statue seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Gah!" I yelped, jumping back. The others came up beside me.

"Calm down, the big old statue won't hurt you." Joy punched my arm playfully.

"Ha, ha." I rolled my eyes and starred at the statue, it had an ugly face. Why anyone would make such a hunched back, childhood memory scarring statue other than to scare people off I had no idea.

"Come on, I think that there's a door over there." Luna walked across the room to the door. I gladly trotted after her. I reached out my hand and pushed on the handle. Joy, Luna, and I stepped into the room. In unison we all screeched with surprise. There sat a HUGE dog, with sleek brown fur, giant teeth, and paws bigger than trash can lids. You know, not to mention the fact that it had three heads! It opened its eyes and starred at us. As it started to growl I panicked. Ok I know that this sounds weird but when I'm nervous I kinda automatically try to keep my mind off of what's making me nervous by humming the first tune that pops into my head, witch this time was "The song that never ends." The dogs six ears went back and it stopped growling. I stopped humming. It started growing, but unlike other nimrods in this school like Malfoy it didn't take me more than that to figure out that the dog liked music. Luna took out a random harmonica out of her pocket and started to blow.

"Wait, why are you carrying around a harmonica?" I asked.

"Veronica, is this really the time to ask that question?" Joy rolled her eyes. I nodded.

"Right, sorry." I went up to the dog and tentatively held out my hand. The dog's middle head reached out and let me crawl onto its snout and rub in between its eyes. Joy came up to the right head and rubbed its ears. Luna, still playing 'Hanging tree' on her harmonica pet the left head.

"Here." Joy to out what must have been left of her dinner and gave half of it to Luna and me. Then she gave what she had left for herself to the dog. I got the hint and gave what she had given me to my dogs head. Luna did the same and when she slowly stopped playing her harmonica the dog showed no signs of attacking us.

"This puppy is adorable." I admired the dog's beautiful and cute face.

"Veronica, you think every dog is adorable." Joy sighed.

I went to the dog's side and started the ginormous task of rubbing the dog's belly. Later, when it got too late, we headed back to our dorms. Joys robes had turned back to Slytherin ones and we waved goodbye.

_I know that it wasn't that good a chapter and that it took a really long time to come out but I've been really busy. If you like this PLEASE comment. I need suggestions for my righting. Thank you!_


End file.
